1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure of rimless eyeglasses, and more particularly, to an assembly structure of rimless eyeglasses capable of ensuring fixing between lenses and a bridge, and fixing between the lenses and temple connectors with no gap, and of minimizing break of the lenses by shock.
2. Background of the Related Art
Rimless eyeglasses are gradually increasing in consumers' preference, as being light, providing an excellent wearing feeling to a wearer and being recognized as an ideal eyeglasses for expressing the contour of the wearer's face.
The rimless eyeglasses of various assembly structures have been developed. One of the conventional assembly structures of the rimless eyeglasses, as shown in FIG. 4, includes a bolt hole 51 and a locking slit 52 formed in a lens 50, locking pins 54 and bolts 55 mounted on a bridge (not shown) and temple connectors 53, wherein the locking pin 54 is inserted and fit into the locking slit 52 and the bolt 55 is inserted and fit into the bolt hole 51, and then, a nut 56 is fit onto the bolt 55 for tightly assembling.
Such rimless eyeglasses has an advantage in that they provide a natural wearing feeling and are lighter as the bridge and the temple connectors 53 are directly assembled to the lenses 50.
However, the rimless eyeglasses, of which the bridge and the temple connectors are assembled to the lenses 50 only by the bolts 55 and nuts 56, cannot provide stronger fastening force as fastening force is concentrated around the bolts and the lenses 50 may be cracked when the nuts are fixed excessively strong.
The locking pin 54 locked to the locking slit 52 of the lens 50 has no fastening force and cannot prevent back and forth movement of the lens while providing a function for preventing up and down movement of the lens, and so, the bridge and the temple connectors fixed to the lenses cannot keep a stably assembled condition.
Therefore, the conventional rimless eyeglasses have a disadvantage in that the nuts must be frequently tightened as the nuts are loosened well from the bolts during use.
Furthermore, when the nuts are kept in the loosened condition for a long time, the bridge and temple hinge parts are gradually loosened from the lenses and moved from the bolt holes and the locking slits of the lenses little by little, and finally, the lenses may be broken. Moreover, the conventional rimless eyeglasses have another disadvantage in that the wearer has to repair the eyeglasses at an eyeglasses shop due to loss of nuts.
Particularly, when the lenses are shocked from the front, as described above, the lenses can be easily broken due to concentration of the shock around the bolts 55, the nuts 56 and the bolt holes 51 fixing the lenses 50 as the locking pin 54 cannot prevent the back and forth movement of the lenses 50.